i_dont_want_this_kind_of_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Universe
In I Don't Want This Kind of Hero, the universe is a lot like Earth, but with the main differences being the existence of magic. Mythical Beast Main article: Mythical Beast '' Mythical Beast are normal living things which grow much larger than normal and gain a longer life span, eventually, they grow big enough and turn into humans, the theory for this in-universe is because humans are the top of the food chain. Mythical beasts can be a variety of things ranging from plants to animals and in one case an action figure. Although this is treated as an anomaly. Hybrids ''Main article:' Hybrid' Hybrids are the children of Mythical Beast and humans, they retain different parts of their Mythical Beast parent and in different percentages. Currently, they are more commonly found than Mythical creatures and heavily discriminated against by some humans. It is shown that most people have come to accept more cute looking hybrids but hybrids of predators or animals that are generally considered scary or disgusting are more looked down upon (see: FORK arc). This change in behavior is very recent and most likely due to the creation of FORK, as seen in Raptor's flashbacks when going into town she covers her ears and did not feel safe going into town. The growth of hybrids differs to humans. In some cases it is faster in other cases it is slower. They are somewhat aware of what animals in the same species are saying. Superpowers Superpowers are a rather common occurrence in-universe with most people harboring some sort of ability which makes them superhuman, this can be something naturally possible due to genetics or something caused by unknown/outside variables. There is also a case of superpowers being caused by a disease. Superpowers which are genetic or cannot be controlled are not referred to as "superpowers". This is because superpowers cannot be inherited. Their proper name are abilities. In terms of power, Naga is the strongest, previously Youngjeong, however, all variables considered Amore would be the strongest as they are naturally beloved by all living things and gods, can see all and can force people to repent. Superpowers are heavily impacted by the user's emotions, some powers do not seem too affected by this but others can become more unstable or weaken with emotion. If a user reaches a certain constant of emotion their power can completely change. Dana mentions this in Chapter 38, where Naga is angry and is taken out of SPOON by his father, when they consider forcing Naga to come back, she states, "Since superpowers vary depending on a person's mood, it won't do any good to force him to come back". Superpowers can also be blocked. There are some people with abilities to block the powers of others and there are some people who can control the "flow" of superpowers. The executive committee was creating a gas which could block superpowers for a limited time once inside the body. Anyone with any sort of above average ability, this can even include singing or drawing are called specialists (not "psychics" which is how it is localized). Superheroes While it seems the general public still considers superheroes to be people in flashy costumes and capes. In this universe, superheroes work as government officers on a higher level than the police. It seems the requirement to become a superhero is to just be superhuman in some sense or shape, however there are workers who are not superhuman but still work there. While superheroes do tend to wear a uniform of some kind, though everyone at SPOON excluding a few select people wears the same thing to work every day instead of casual wear) they do not wear anything that makes them stick out of a crowd. Superheroes are not very popular or well known with the general public. For this reason, SPOON agents have to pretend to be police. Despite this, they still get many mundane complaints and tasks which the police would be better suited for. Since most common superpowers are not strong enough to be used in battle, SPOON is heavily underpowered with very little workers. Invincible people (Localized as immortal god) Contrary to translation none of these people are in any way gods, they are all just variations of people who are immortal. Creatures who have been around for an unknown amount of time who never die. There are many different species of this race, in the story, there are two races shown: Winged people and Horned people. Winged Invincible People They have been around since the middle ages, in the past, they were deemed to be angels because of their wings, in the modern-day however, most people assume they are hybrids. They consider each other brother and sister and all of them remain in contact even if they live far away. Many of them have lovers or children, but they are said to not end nicely as their loved ones always outage them. Sometimes when people learn of their ability to regenerate, they are disgusted and stay away from them. For this reason, some of them try to avoid letting others find out. This species specifically gets praised and worshipped as something similar to gods, however, they are nowhere near powerful. On the contrary, the winged invincible people are shown to greatly adore humans and are willing to live among them. They follow human legislation and human social rules, and in most cases have human family members. However, in some cases, it seems they may not truly care about what happens to humans as a whole if they can only look after a human that is important to them. Abilities specific to them are healing. Horned Invincible People It is unknown how long they have been alive, however, for a period of time they were held captive by humans for their pearls produced by their tears. Unlike the winged species, they do not have the ability to regenerate or heal their wounds naturally. In the past, they were considered to be demons due to their appearance. A difference between the two is their attitude towards mankind. Horned people despise humans and only use them or work with them for their own goals. During their arc, they implied they wanted Naga and Youngjeong to kill each other so they could steal their powers, they also ran away in the first place so Youngjeong would not find them and ask them for anything, they also made Dana promise her body to them if she told people where they lived so they could take her abilities. Additionally, the gifts they gave both Youngjeong and Naga were revealed to only contain a few powers. Most of the gems did not have any ability stored within them. Perfection A gem created from the tears of horned invincible people. It is strengthened when mixed with other bodily fluids, such as blood. The horned people primarily use it to capture the specialty of people who hunt them so they can use it for themselves. However, because of their nature, some of the abilities are useless, like looking young. Even if the gems break they can use their tears to repair them, but they are the only ones who can fix them. There are many types of perfection seen throughout the comic: * Ice ability perfection: This perfection gives the user the ability to turn into a presumably cold gas and blow cold air out of their mouth. It was originally owned by Salt Bora before it was stolen by KNIFE and then put into the possession of SPOON, indicating that Sewol most likely had it. * Telekinesis perfection: A perfection that grants the user the ability to use powerful telekinesis, since Water Bora, the owner, could not use it to lift up the Horned People's home, it is likely strong enough to put the sea apart but not strong enough to carry pieces of land. * Confusion perfection: A perfection which confuses the senses of everyone except the user when they use their superpowers. It has no effect on the person's powers like Lady's ability. It was originally owned by Salt Bora who gave it to Number 2. temporarily, before taking it back and having it stolen by KNIFE. While KNIFE had it, it was used by Orca. * Aging prevention perfection: A perfection which keeps the user's body young, it is unknown if it prevents dying of old age or diseases. It was gifted to Youngjeong as a present before it was smashed by Baekmorae. * '''Clairvoyance perfection: '''A perfection originally belonging to Salt Bora but was in the hands of KNIFE until the end of the comic. It is used by various members for various purposes. Baekmorae used it to watch Naga and Dune's conversation and watch Naga and Youngjeong's fight, Medusa used it to watch over SPOON on various occasions and Sewol used it to find out where Naga was going to be when she promised to help Lady with her love life. It is presumably taken by Raptor after she captures Medusa. Category:Universe Category:Incomplete Category:More Images Needed